


Trust me!

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Bit Ridiculous, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: There was something Leo really wanted Guang Hong to do, and it upset him he was having to beg... no fight for it!





	Trust me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



“Seriously, Ji?” Leo said, standing with his hands on his hips, flabbergasted that Guang Hong was fighting him on this.

Shaking his head, Guang Hong stepped forward and smiled up at Leo. “Look, you know I would do  _ anything  _ for you… just not this.”

“That is ridiculous!” Leo yelled out. “Come on! One more time!”

“I said no!” Guang Hong said with more authority than Leo had ever heard.

It stunned him for a moment. Guang Hong  _ never  _ questioned his suggestions, and this was throwing him for a loop. Of all the things to say ‘ _ no _ ’ too… this?!  _ This _ had to be where he drew the line.

Just last month he was all up for them bungee jumping. They had a blast too. He had never heard Guang Hong scream so loud! It was definitely the adrenaline rush he wanted. Guang Hong even went surfing with him and water skiing too! Of all the things they have done to just shut this down.  Even when he suggested they try the death spiral on the ice, causing him to rocket Guang Hong across the ice on his ass, he was still up for it. Though, Leo would never forget the look on his face from him laughing so hard he snorted. They were  _ not _ meant to do pair skating, no matter  _ how _ hard they tried!

All his experiments in the kitchen with hot peppers in foods, causing Guang Hong to hop around, wiping his tongue with his hand ( _ like that did anything _ ) begging for milk, yet he still came over and tried a bite every time it was offered to him. Leo more so just liked seeing him with his tongue hanging out, face all red and adorable as he begged Leo to make it better.

Ok, so maybe he was a bit of a masochist… and slightly perverted, but dammit! Guang Hong was adorable!

“Ji… baby… please?” Leo begged.

“I said, NO!” Guang Hong yelled out, his voice cracking just the slightest bit when he did. He stood there as tall as he could, his fist balled up at his sides… he was serious.

Leo liked that– he liked that  _ a lot! _

He was not beneath begging either. He had done it before. He could never forget that night he begged and pleaded and  _ finally _ got Guang Hong to wear the fishnet stockings with some  _ really  _ short shorts. He begged even more to get a few pictures he could keep for himself for later. Guang Hong called him some colorful names, but after Leo got on his knees… pleaded, Guang Hong rolled his eyes, called him some names in Mandarin then went to change.

He had been at it for hours, and there was no budging Guang Hong at all. Guang Hong had even taken to flat out ignoring him! Leo watched as he put on his headset, and sat on the couch, pretending as if he did not exist.

He was not used to this! Maybe Guang Hong had spoiled him too much, always going for his crazy ideas.

Even the time he decided a midnight skinny dip would be good, Guang Hong was stripping before they had even set foot on the sand.

Why the hesitation now?

“I’ll catch you–trust me! So I dropped you one time!”

“You get like this every time we watch Dirty Dancing! I said no!” Guang Hong yelled.

Leo walked over to the stereo, turned on the song again and pleaded with Guang Hong with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. He  _ knew  _ he could do it. He had always wanted to do this with Guang Hong. The stereo starting playing loudly... " _Now I... had the time of the my life..."_

“One more time! I’ll catch you and hold you high over my head!” Leo pleaded.

“Ugh!” Guang Hong growled out, throwing a pillow at Leo. “I was in the hospital with a knot the size of a goose egg on my head!  _ And _ I had competition the next day! I said NO!”

“But I’m sober now!” Leo pleaded more.

Guang Hong got up and stomped down the hallway. Slamming the door, Leo heard the distinctive click of the lock. With a heavy sigh, he flopped on the couch–which he figured he would be sleeping on after all this. Maybe he could just watch the movie again, though it was no fun if Guang Hong wasn't there to dance with him.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
